beast_warsfandomcom-20200214-history
Inferno
Inferno wholeheartedly believes that he is a fire ant and that Megatron is his queen. Unlike many Predacons, he has no personal ambitions or future plans; everything he does is for the good of the colony and his queen. Luckily for Inferno, many of the tasks his queen assigns him involve burning things - and he likes burning things. Keeping with his ant mentality, Inferno has absolutely no regard for his own personal safety whatsoever. He is fanatically loyal to Megatron, and as such will use his heavy firepower and incredible strength full-on and take any task given of him, no matter how suicidal. And he'll do it laughing maniacally the entire time, for the glory of the colony. An alternate-universe iteration of Inferno was caught up in the Universe war and joined the Autobots. No, really. Another one was rebuilt into a Vehicon, then also ended up in that war. “ "Other Voices, Part 2" ” —You're no match for me! Burn, traitor, burn!, Inferno “ "Coming of the Fuzors, Part 1" ” —Ahahahaha! FOOL! Pain is my friend--allow me to introduce you to it!, Inferno Italian name: Formicula (toyline), Formikon (show) Spanish name: Infierno, Hormitron (toyline) Contentsshow Fiction Beast Wars cartoon Voice Actor: Jim Byrnes (English), Shinichiro Miki (Japanese), Sérgio Moreno (Brazil) Inferno dies agenda2 BEST DEATH EVER. That guy in season three is, uh, actually Scavenger. Yeah. When Inferno's stasis pod crashed to prehistoric Earth, Tarantulas and Blackarachnia immediately set out to claim him as their own. Unfortunately, Inferno had been awakened automatically, having scanned the form of a fire ant. Moreover, his beast mode came to overwhelm his logic circuits, causing Inferno to become wholly convinced that he was an actual fire ant and that his stasis pod was his "colony". Airazor arrived at the scene and was immediately attacked by Inferno and Blackarachnia. During the fight Tarantulas escaped with the stasis pod, which was his real goal, and an enraged Inferno followed. Pursuing the Predacons, Tigatron was able to destroy the stasis pod before Tarantulas was able to get it to his lab. This act put Inferno completely over the edge and he went even crazier (if possible). Before he could finish Tigatron off however, Optimus and Airazor showed up and blew him to bits. However, Megatron took an immediate shine to the brutish psychopath, proven with the quote "Oooohhh, I like him.", and had him restored, possibly with some mental improvements, and thereafter Inferno was fanatically loyal to Megatron (thinking of him as his "Queen", which Megatron found very annoying). A few death threats changed Inferno's words to calling Megatron "The Royalty", although he occasionally backslid. Spider's Game He continued to make references to his ant mentality (for example, calling the Predacon base the colony and Rampage a drone) throughout the series. Bw-inferno-s02e5-ambush First thing the Maximals see when they fight Inferno In subsequent skirmishes, he killed Tigatron's mate, discovered and recovered the Alien Disk, and was sent to monitor the treacherous Tarantulas, but went further then Megatron wanted and roasted the spider, only to get knocked out by Blackarachnia. The latter suffered temporary defeat when the Vok's Planet Buster ravaged the planet's surface. After the death of Scorponok, Inferno became the Predacon Sub-Commander. He was taken as seriously as Scorponok was. Bw-inferno-s02e2-blastingeverything Inferno blasting away When Ravage arrived in the Beast Wars and Megatron's troops were scattered, Inferno sacrificed himself by detonating a huge cache of Energon in a failed attempt to defeat the Maximals. Despite his apparent vaporization, he revived yet again, though with several holes in his chassis. As the Beast Wars escalated, Inferno's importance and intimidation factor declined. When he was sent (alongside Quickstrike and Waspinator) to destroy a protohuman settlement, not only was he beaten severely by the cavemen, he was also accidentally killed when he was caught in the Nemesis' firing range. His head was used thereafter by the protohumans as a drum, and his tail thruster was used for their cooking fire. Category:Predacons Category:Villains Category:Characters